Trunks' Date
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: Just what it says. Trunks' Date. With Pan, that is. PG13 for the language.


Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and GT characters do not belong to me(including Trunks, as much I'd like him too *sigh). They are the rights of Akira Toriyama. So don't sue me.  
  
Trunk's Date  
by: Sakura Maxwell  
  
*please forget the whole Z/GT timeline. It doesn't pertain to this fic.*  
  
I  
  
"Oof!" Startled out of his reverie, 15-year old Trunks looked up in surprise as he bumped into someone. Upon seeing it was Pan, he blushed.  
"Oh, Pan. Gomen." he said.  
"That's okay, Trinks. Actually, I'm glad I bumped into you!"  
"Y-you are?"  
"Yeah. I was wonderin' if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight." The 14-year old smiled up at him hopefully.  
"The movies? Tonight? W-with y-you?" A somewhat flustered Trunks asked.  
"If you can of course," she replied.  
"I'll ask my d - uh,* parents*," he amended his words quickly.  
  
II  
  
"Hey, dad. Where's mom?"  
Without looking up from what he was doing, Vegeta replied, "Visiting Goku and ChiChi." He scowled.  
"Oh."  
Irritated, Vegeta looked up. "What do YOU want?"  
Resisting the urge to reply, 'sex with a hot girl', Trunks instead said, "Pan invited me to go to the movies with her tonight. Can I go?"  
"You remember your mother's rules about dating? Vegeta questioned, frowing.  
Sighing, Trunks recited from memory:  
"No touchin', no cussin', no fuckin', no wishin' an' no kissin'."  
"Good. Except don't say the 'no fuckin' part in front of your mother."  
'Thanks, dad."  
"Now get lost!" Vegeta exclaimed darkly.  
Before Vegeta could react, Trunks enveloped his father in a quick hug and then left. Back in his room, Trunks dressed in his favorite outfit: black pants, black muscle shirt, purple capsule corp jacket, and yellow shoes. Neatly combing his hair, he looked in the full-length mirror on his closet door and grinned in satisfaction.  
"Man, do I look good. This will impress Pan for sure." Suddenly an inspiration came to him. He remembered Pan once saying Super Saiyajins really turned her on. "Hey, dad," he called.  
"WHAT??!" came the impatient reply.  
" Do you think if I spiked my hair and dyed it ye-"  
"Forget it, "Vegeta cut him off. "Your mother would have my ass if I let you do that."  
"Damn." Trunks sighed in disappointment. "Oh well. I'd better go."  
  
III  
  
*ding-dong*  
"I'll get it!" Pan yelled, running down the hallway. She opened the door and saw Trunks standing there, struck speechless by the sight of her, mouth forming words that never quite made it out. Instead of her usual style of clothes, she was wearing a pair of black capris with a skin-tight red halter top,  
"You look great," Trunks managed, kissing her lightly on the cheek in a formal gesture of politeness. She blushed slightly. "You ready to go?" he asked her.  
"Yes, let's go," she replied nervously.  
"What movie are we seeing?"  
"What's playing?"  
"I heard American Pie was really good," Trunks responded. 'And full of sex jokes and everything else,' he thought wickedly.  
"Allright, then, let's see that." Pan grinned. She had already seen that before, but she could assume why Trunks would want to see it. "So, you got money? I don't." In the darkness, she grinned again, glad that Trunks couldn't see her. She heard him try to stifle a little sigh and almost laughed out loud.  
"Hai, I got about 2000 yen.(about $20.00)  
"Cool." She grinned for a third and final time, much to the relief of Trunks, who, while he couldn't see her, knew that undercover of darkness was grinning wickedly.  
  
IV  
  
"Two please. For American Pie." Trunks told the girl at the ticket counter, shivering slightly from the fall wind. The lady handed him the tickets, and he headed back towards Pan, holding one ticket out to her. She took it, and they headed inside the theater.  
Once inside, Pan glomped onto Trunks, begging him, "Can we get snacks, Trunks? Kudasai?? *Kudasai*?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.  
"Only if you'll get off of me," he said, smiling down at her.   
"Yea! I want a large tub of extra-buttered popcorn and a meduim sized Dr. Pepper."  
Trunks stepped up to the counter to place his order. "I'd like an extra-large, extra-buttered top of popcorn and two medium-sized Dr. Pepper's, please." he said.  
"Extra-large?" Pan frowned unhappily. "I only wanted large."  
"We're gonna share it." he said  
"Oh, okay then." She smiled once more.  
"Here's your order sir." The sullen-looking lady at the counter handing Trunks the popcorn and drinks.  
"Thanks." Trunks handed Pan her drink and they went to go find a seat. They found one just as the credits began.  
"Good. Just in time," Pan said happily.  
  
V  
  
Halfway throught the movie . . .   
"This movie is really disgusting. I can't believe I wanted to see this." Trunks whisphered to Pan.  
"Haha. I'd already seen it. I knew it was disgusting. I just wanted you to see it for yourself!" Pan exclaimed in a loud whispher. She grinned evilly.  
"What?? Why didn't you tell me?" Trunks whisphered back heatedly.  
"Because I wanted you to find out for yourself, you little pervert!"  
"Would you two shut up back there!" someone yelled.  
"Yeah!" Another person joined in.  
Trunks and Pan shut up.  
  
VI  
  
Later after the movie, at Pan's front door . . .  
"Thanks for a great time, I really enjoyed it. Even if the movie was perverted, like you!" Pan said.  
Trunks blushed furiously, introducing a new shade of red to the world. "Shutup!" he said sheepishly. "Well, anyways, I guess I should be going home." He scraped his shoe against the ground.   
"Yeah, well, I guess you should," she said reluctantly. It was obvious to the both of them neither of them wanted Trunks to leave.  
"I'll be seeing you," he said, then turned to leave.  
"Trunks."  
He turned towards her. "Yeah?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Well, allright then." He turned once more to leave, but instead turned back towards and leaned in to kiss her. Pan also leaned in and joined him in their first kiss.  
  
So what'd ya think? I know the ending's probably not all that great, but cut me some slack! It's my first Z/GT fic! *author sweatdrops* 


End file.
